Portable telecommunications devices such as mobile telephones are typically powered by a battery pack and require periodic charging from a power supply such as a mains power supply or a car battery. The devices typically include a charging interface into which a connector of a charger is plugged in order to charge the battery.
Currently, portable telecommunications devices are including applications and functions such as WCDMA video calling, which require increased power consumption. Future applications are likely to require even greater charging powers than existing platforms can supply.
Furthermore, portable telecommunications devices are being made smaller, and accordingly miniaturised connectors are being used on charging devices for connection to the portable telecommunications devices. These miniaturised connectors cannot tolerate high currents, and typically cannot tolerate currents above approximately 1 A. Thus, such miniaturised connectors make it difficult to supply the required power to charge the devices, given that the voltage input is also limited.